La batalla de los JoJos
by Bomb Dermine
Summary: Unos dioses traen al restro de los Jojos para que pelén asta la muerte para saciar su disputa, diversión asegurada.
1. Capétulo 1: La batalla de los JoJos

_**PELIGRO EN EL JOJOVERSE**_

_**CPÉTULO 1: UNA POMPA...MÓNSTRUO**_

_**(Jolla a to2 estamos aquí un fanfick de JoJo's Bizarre adventure espero que lo pases ben y que desfrutéis de mi hobra maestra.)**_

En un lugar donde no hay nada de nada empezaba la disputa mas disputa capaz de destruir el espacio-tiempo allí vivían los dioses Tidgud y Gudplass los dioses.

-Las hamburguesas con huevo son las mejores - Dijo equivocado el dios Gudplass

-El equivocado eres tú. Las hamburguesas con huevo son las mejores - Dijo acertado Tidgud.

-¡Te equibocas! - Gritó Gudplass .- Sin el uevo las hamburguesas no tendrían sabor.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no ... Solo hay una manera de resolver esto.-Dijo Tidgud

-Eso mismo estaba pensando.

-¿Lo decimos a la vez?

-Claro

-1

-2

-Y 3: Le tiramos flechas envenenadas de fuego en llamas y pompas de aire comprimido y de jabón a perros vampiros y luego los meteoritos en una bolsa y hacemos que vean la luz del sol seguro que así nos enviaremos mejor ... ¿Por que me miras con esa cara? -Preguntó Tidgud

-¿Por qué tanta violencia hacia los perros ?, las flechas envenenadas de fuego en llamas vale pero, ¿cómo te atreves a lanzarles pompas de jabón ?, ¡Monstruo!

-No lo sé cuado pienso en perros quiero terminar con ellos por algún motivo que desconozco quiero terminar con todos. ¿Y tú qué propones?

-Qué traigamos a luchadores de diferentes lugares del tiempo y los pongamos a luchar ...

-No me parece buena idea ...

-Y luego machaquemos a perros.

-¡Si!

Cada uno invocó a un equipo de 16 personas de distinto tiempo, (allí estaba dos pesonas desconocidas para los fanáticos de JOJO'S Llorian Yorck y su hermano Davin Yorck).

Llorian estaba sorprendido hace nada estaba combatiendo contra su alcalde enemigo y ahora estaban ahí rodeados de personas famosas y su hermano, todas esas personas salieron de su libro de historia, qué tantas horas pasaron estudiando, maldita profesora Fluf. También se encuentra Estronje un amigo suyo de raíces alemanes de gustos MUY raros, también se le acercó una perra, _**(Literal no mal-penséis)**_ , negra vestida de un traje de astronauta con un collar que ponía 'Laica'

-Bienvenidos-Dijo Tidgud.-Este es vuestro nuevo hogar, aquí lucharéis hasta la muerte por equipos.

-Los que están a la derecha son mis amigos y defensores a la hamburguesa con huevo.

\- 《Mierda》 -. Pensó Llorian .- gusta Me gusta mas la hamburguesa sin huevo y estoy en la de huevo》

-Y los de la izquierda seréis mis elegidos para defender a la hamburguesa sin huevo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacéis de piza con o sin piña? - Preguntó Estonje.

-Eso no es de qué de discusión.-Dijo Tidgud.

-Todo el mundo sabe que la piza sin piña es la mejor .- Dijo Gudplass.

-Pues a mi me gusta la piza con piña .- Dijo Estronje con tono de que es especial. (Nota del Mundo: ¡qué me esperaba + de tí !, en realidad no, porque fui yo quien lo escrivió)

Gudplas lo miró tan mal que de sus ojos salió un rayó lasser que atravesó a Estronje que comenzó a gritar en alemán.

-Por mucho que grites no te bas a salbar, explotarás jente cono tú no merece vivir ...

-¿Nain ?, Que pena pense que así me libraría .- Dijo Stronje mientras se tenían las manos al cuello .- Siempre quise decir esto: Viva Aghva ..- Entonces hubo una explosión, a Llope le parecio que algo salía volando.

-Hey .- Dijo Tidgud .- Te ha cargado un uno de mi equipo, para que estemos igualados.

-Esta bien ...- Dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y un montón de flechas envenenadas de fuego en llamas calleron encima de la perra, Hizo un ruido como si un perro le inllectaran helió y letirarían un montón de flechas envenenadas con fuego en llamas y gritáse y antonces aría ese ruido, Laica ella sobrevivió pero una pompa de jabón explotó y mató a Laica.

-¡Mounstruo! - Gritó Davin.

-Ese "DIOs" me cae bien .- Dijo Dio.

-¡CESAR! - Gritó un chico de pelo castaño y musculoso .- ¡DESGRACIADO SIGUES CON VIDA!

-¿Jojo? - Dijo Cesar - ¿Cómo que sigues con vida ?, si preguntas por la perrita, la pompa de jabón no es mía yo no soy tan tan malBado.

-Así que este era yo de joven .- Dijo un señor mayor llamado Joseph.

-Una cosa hermano .- Dijo Gudplass .- ¿No necesitamos una animadora?

-¿Por qué?

-Para "entretenernos" les dice que se preparan para luchar.

Tidgud se puso la mano en la cabeza y comenzó a contar.

-1, 2 ...

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Giorno.

-Lo normal es que cuenta hasta diez para calmarse - Dijo Gudplass .- Tendremos que descubrir que quiere.

-3, 4 ...

-¿Quieres una pizza?

-5, 6 ...

-¿Matar a mas perros?

-7,8 ...- Dicho el ocho le pegó un puñetazo en la variga y una patata a Gudplass .- Qué tales son tus intenciones deprabado ... Pero yo me divertiré mucho más, ahora que lo he mentalizado.

Tidgud se puso con las piernas cruzadas en pose de meditación mientras Gudplass frotaba sus manos ansioso.

Allí estaban entre ellos un hombre alto de pelo rubio y largo, muy fuerte y sobretodo super apuesto como fuera de la wifu de JoJo y un bombin. _**(¿Kién podrá ser?)**_

-¡QUE MIERDA TIENE HECHO ESTÚPIDO HERMANO, TE PEDÍ A ALGUIEN COMO LISA-LISA NO ESTO, UN TIPO ANTICUADO ! - Dijo Guplas

-¿Desde cuando me pediste a Lisa-Lisa ?, me dijiste una animadora y hay hombres animados, llamados animadores.

-Yo solo conozco a las mascotas de los equipos .- Se explicó Guplass

-Pues será nuestra mascota-animador .- Dijo Tigud

-¿Y qué animal le ponemos? - Preguntó Guplass

-¡Un perro no! - Tidgud miró al resto de súbditos que estaban mirando .- Em ... Yo creo que así es perfecto, por cierto ... no odio a los perros.

-Chicos os vamos a permitir que combatáis entre todos ustedes para conocer la fuerza de vuestros libares y compañeros ...- Dijo Guplass haciendo aparecer una plataforma circular de batalla frotando las manos .- Vale matar así que podéis liberar a todo vuestro poder, y tenéis hasta que se caiga el último grano de arena del reloj de arena .- Volvió a frotar las manos y mostró un reloj de arena gigante.

-¿Tienes frío? - Le frío Tidgug .- Speedwagon puede calentarte, le descongelo un brazo congelado

-¿Acaso quieres matarme quemado? - Dijo Gudplas poniendo la misma ose que el meme de Saithama.

-Que empiece la batalla de las batallas .- Gritó Tidgud mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

¿Quién está en mi ... en cada equipo? cachas y ultramegapoderoso bueno).

-Ya lo hemos explicado .- Dijo Gudplass .- No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

-Pero algunas personas se movieron y ya no se de que equipo voy ...- Sé específicamente Llorian mientras se escondía entre la multitud por la mirada penetrante de Speedwagon.

-¿Quien haría algo así ?, ¡es una vergüenza! - Dijo Davin dando vueltas entre la multitud en forma de manifestación o por que le gustaba y que hizo eso desde que lo trajeron aquí.

-Los equipos son ...

-El mío ...- Interrumpió Tigdud .- Los defensores de la hamburguesa sin huevo: Dio Brandon el vampiro maléfico, Jonathan la primera punta de la historia de los Jostar, Cesar Antonio Zepellin el bello y frágil como una pompa con un poder ridículo pero efectivo y amante de las buenas poses ...- Jadeó después de gritar todas las presentaciones a pleno pulmón, un poco de saliva cayó al suelo y empezo a expandirse como masa y explotó haciendo que "Dió" mucho asco. -Dejaré de hacer presentaciones por que si no me ahogo vivo ...

\- 《¡NANÍ ! ¿Un Dio s puede ahogarse y morir?》 .- Pensó Llorian.

Dio y Jonathan se miraron de mala manera.

Tidgud creó una botella de plástico, bebió y la tiró por el aire

-¡NO! ¡PARA!, ¡CONTAMINARÁS ESTE HERMOSO LUGAR! - Gritó Speedwagon ya que se preocupa por la naturaleza algo que todos los humanos debían hacer.

\- ¿Quieres organizar un lugar donde no hay nada? - Le pregunta Gudplass.

-Todo lugar con basura es un lugar feo aunque no encuentra nada .- Intentó convencer Speedwagon a los dioses ... el conserje Jenkins para que el instituto fuera de un lugar mas bonito la basura heroína.

-Tú eres un simple humano que harás para convencerme .- Dijo Tidgudd.

-Te dejaré hacerme lo que sea. - Dijo Speedwagon.

-Acepto .- Tidgud chasqueó los dedos y la botella desapareció, Dios se acercó a Speedwagon, muy, muy cerca Speedwagon estaba sudando y ... Le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso, Jugó un poco con él y lo tiró a la multitud desde el balcón donde estaban sentados los Dioses y Gudplass ... El sombrero voló hasta los brazos de un Viejo Zepellin que le gustó tanto que se lo cambió por su extravagante sombrero blanco .- Continuaré con el resto del equipo: Josuke , Mista, Kars, Yosikage Kira, Koichi, Adolf, Francisco, , Albert Enstein, William Shakesper, Cristóbal Colón e Isacc Newton.

-Y los protectores de las hamburguesas con huevo son: Remedios / Dioniso, Joseph (Joven), Joseph (Viejo), Giorno, Jotaro, el Viejo Zepelin, Wamu, Abdul, Polnaref, Josua Josefson (Jesús, Jesucristo, Cristo, Elmanuel , Dios en humano, Diosito, Yisus, Felipio Wanderful, dios combertido en persona através de una verjen y un apaloma o como lo queráis llamar yo he elegido el nombre más divertido para esta historia si lo quereis llamar Mito no me importa pero un respeto para los cristianos que es su cultura y hay que respetarla), Benio Antonio Martin Ocasio, George Washigton, Joana d 'Arc, Davin y Llorian.

_**(Notaa del Autor: Waaa, que equipes + igualados, la verdad es que nu, porque en uno tienen a Josua Josefson, pero lo compensan con Benito Antonio Martin Ocassio)**_

-Una cosa Gudplass - Dijo Llorian al oído del "Dios" que habían vajado para ponerse al lado del reloj de arena y todas las batallas ya que desde su balcón no se apreciaba bien.

-¿Que queres simple mortal?

-Por qué ha llamado a Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio es un cantante sobre-valorado que hace una música horrible con siempre las mismas notas y tiene un soporte horrible inútil para la lucha ...

-Lo sé por eso antes de que Él quisiera traer a Beethoven ...

-¡Beethoven suena a nombre de perro! - Dijo Tidgud mirando hacia Llorian y Gudplass con una mirada, con ganas de matar perros.

-Nononononono .- Dijo Speedwagon hacia el escritor .- Lo ha escrito mal tiene puesto mal una como.

**-¿Que dados?**

-Pues que escribiste: "Dijo Tidgud mirando hacia Llorian y Gudplass con una mirada, con ganas de matar perros", Ves la coma falta.

**-¿Y qué?**

-Pues que con esa coma significa que miró con una mirada y que de paso tenía ganas de matar perros.

\- **Pero quería matar perros y los miró.**

-Pero querías poner que los miró con una mirada de querer matar perros

**\- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?**

-Yo lo sé todo.

**-A si que Speedwagon lo sabe todo .- Escribí en tono burlón.**

-¿No me crees ?, Sé que estas escribiendo esto en un ordenador, en wattpad, en verano y que ...

**-¡Vale!, ¡Vale!, ¡Vale! te creo, no sigas.**

-Como te hiba contando si pones; "esponja para niños con forma de hipopótamo", es gracioso pero es incorrecto, sería "esponja para niños, con forma de hipopótamo" y en tu caso sería: "Dijo Tidgud mirando hacia Llorian y Gudplass con una mirada de ganas de matar perros ".

**-¿Y para que me dices esto?**

-Con la Lengua no se juega, ni con las máscaras de piedra ...

**-¿Me vas a dejar continuar la historia?**

-Cuando cambies el error.

**-Pero si tu lo acabas de corregir.**

-Bueno esta vez te la perdono ...- Dijo Speddwagon volviendo al mismo sitio donde estaba hasta antes de la interrupción.

**(Creo que necesito terapia de parejas ... Continuemos)**

-Pero cuando el Stand comenzó su sordera nos sería muy difícil que se entienda con el equipo, pero aun teniendo a Benito Anonio Martin Ocasio conseguiremos una batalla igualada contra Koichi, el expliqué como debe usar su stand en las batallas, pero cuando pueda me lo cargo.- Dijo yendo hacia su asiento VIP.

Todos fueron llevados a la plataforma por Speedwagon y el enorme reloj de arena se Giró y comenzó a caer la arena.

-Y ahora, al fin, ¡Qué empiece la batalla de las batallas ! - Gritó Tidgud mientras levantaba su puño al aire otra vez. _**(Nota del Autor; Guau que emosionante os ba a encantar, ¿Qé equipo ganará? ¿Qal estáis vosotros ?, yo estoy en la des sín uevo porque prefiero la de sin huevo, esta historia no puede ser echa sin la alluda de un buen buen amigo, no puedo deciros quien es porque no tiene wattpad pero dadle las gracias igualmente.: D)**_

Continuará...

_**(Quedaros para el siguiente capitulo donde veremos los podéres de todos, la verdad es que no, porque se perdería el suspenso que quiero darle la bienvenida, asi que chao nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo)**_


	2. Capétulo 2: kommo un Kballero de berdad

**_CAPÉTULO 2: COMO UN CABALLERO DE BERDAD_**

**_Jolla a todos aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Jojo's escrito esto antes pero lo público ahora para no haceros esperar a la historia va aocurrir que empezará por donde lo dejamos la otra vez, podremos compartir esta historia botarla y compartirla con vuestros amigos y amigas, si no tenéis amigos o amigas y estais lellendo esto decidimos que estail lellendo esta historia y os saldrán muchos amigos, Espero que lo entiendo porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, o sí, sería una buena forma de rellenar, Cof Cof, como cierta serie de ánime de ninjas que yo sé sé. Decidido lo voy a repetir: podéis conpartir esta historia botarla y compartirla con vuestros amigos y amigas, si no tenéis amigos o amigas y estais lellendo esto decidirá qué estalle lellendo esta historia y os saldrán muchos amigos , si ahora no lo entendísteis podéis releer esta sí Speedwagon no va a usar uno de sus muchos poderes para hablar con migo y decirme las faltas que tengo, a si que puede comenzar._**

Empezó la batalla lo primero que hizo Jonathan fue hablar con Abdul y puso un montón de fuego en el campo de batalla para poder derrotar a Dio. (Nota del Mundo: ¿Lo pilláis?)

Nadie estaba luchando solo hablaban y observaban.

-Venga luchad ...- Dijo Tidgud .- Si no Lucháis, os destruiré.

-Pero no tenemos ganas de luchar .- Dijo Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio.

-Pues el chico ese piensa que tu música es malísima .- Dijo Tidgud señaló a Llorian que estaba en una esquina de la arena circular mirando toda la profundidad y el bacío.

-¡Hey, tu! - Dijo acercándose paso a paso a Llorian- Hijo de tu madre, Como te atrebes a insultar mi música, me da igual que mares de mi equipo pienso matarte aquí mismo .- Dobló sus piernas 90 gardos y se colocó las pequeñas gafas de sol doradas y redondas.

Dio un salto enorme y saco a su stand "el mal Conejo" le dio su legendario Ataque Quebrantahuesos giratoriao. **_(O no será el fin de nuestro, bueno mi protagonista?, obviamente no es el protagonista menura basura debe ser qe el protagonista muera en el capítulo 2, ¡Upss Spoiler !, yo quería que tubiera suspenso y mira qe ha pasado, ¿qe puedo hacer para que nadie lea esto? ... Ya sé NO LEYÁIS ESTO ... Aasí debería bastar)._**

Llorian se dio la vuelta y recibió el impacto directo, cayendo hacia atrás moviendo los brazos y los pies, **_(Lo normal que cuando te caes comenzar a agitar todas tus extremidades pensando que ya estás muerto)_** ,

Todo el mundo lo miraba.

-Que idiotez haces .- Dijo el Joseph joven.

-¿Eh ?, Antes aquí no había suelo, lo juro.

-Esa excusa la utilizamos todos alguna vez .- Dijo Joseph de Viejo.

-Venga lebanta pedazo de basura .- Dijo Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio.

-Atacar a alguien por la espalda eso es de covardes .- Dijo Llorian

-Eso es inperdonable para un cabalero .- Dijeron Jonathan, Cesar y el viejo Zepelin.

-Pero te diste la buelta ...- Dijo Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio.

-Tss, es imperdonable que alguien como tú por que alguien le diga que una persona le ha criticado, lo atacas a si por que si sin saber si esa persona lo ha echo ...- Dijo dando pasos por el vacío. Cada vez que ponía un pastel en el vacío el suelo se materializaba.

-¿Pero tú me criticaste? - Interrumpió Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio.

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso ...- Dijo ya enfrente de Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio .- Criticar cualquiera puede criticar, otra cosa es como se reciben las críticas ...- Dijo mientras se tocaba en el pequeño Moratón .- Pero lo peor es que atacaste a alguien de tu propio equipo ...- Dijo levantando a Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio del suelo con su mano izquierda, Llorian tenía una mirada que refleja las ganas de ver arder al penoso músico. -La traición es imperdonable.

En su único momento de salvación y de plan desesperado sacó en su stand, que comenzó a hacer un sonido con sus labios ... esa era su poder, hacer que la gente lo quiera cuando su stand silba.

Llorian se quedó quieto como si estuviera en su mundo, Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio había ganado, pero aun así, Llorian no lo soltaba.

-Eres patético .- Dijo Llorian de una manera guay .- Eres un pedazo de basura si piensas que puedes controlar mi estupida "canción", ha hecho muchas cosas malvadas, cosas que no podras limpiar con una simple disculpa, lla conoces el dicho ... si la mancha no sale con agua, saldrá con fuego .- Dicho esto estampó a Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio al suelo prendido de llamas donde su pelo de forma de bolla se quemó haciendo que quede calvo. Ahora estamos en paz. Dijo soltan do al "artista".

Benito Antonio Martin Ocasio se fue caminando a paso de tortuga.

Empezó una batalla campál porque así lo tomó Tidgud.

Cooperando con Giorno y Davin, Llorian derrotó a un tal Gordo que utilizaba un peluquín y de piel anaranjada que con su stand Wholl, (Con forma de pájaro azúl con retoques de bómbas nucelares), creaba muros en cualquier superficie, que solo se perdió derribar o saltar era rodearlos inpasible. Lo vencieron fácil, porque era muy débil, pero solo lucharon entre tres para darle la verdadera paliza que se merecía.

-Solo he perdido porque un mexicano se ha metido en mi cabeza usando majia del área 51, porque los alienígenas dan menos asco que los mexicanos, no como mi hija ... Lo que haría yo a mi hija si el FBI no me persiguiera .- Maldijo en el suelo usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba de la poca fuerza que tenía normalmente.

Giorno puso una pose de victoria y porque le gusta como a todos los JoJo y César.

-¿Por qué haces eso? - Preguntó Davin.

-Porque tengo un sueño y ese es ser el mejor Gang-Star.

-Hay que especial eres Giorno .- Dijo Davin llevandose las manos en la nuca.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¡Ci! - Dijo Davin moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera en un concierto de Heavy Metal.

Giorno enseñó su pose y les instaló a Davin ya Llorian como hacer sus propias poses ... Davin Se puso de espaldas abrió sus piernas y entre ellas puso su cabeza y sus brazos estirados hacia los lados y las palmas abiertas ... Mientras que Llorian Cruzó sus piernas puso la mano izquierda en su cadera y tocando con el dedo índice y el pulgar tocando su barbilla los demás estaban en forma de puño.

-¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo! - Dijo el Francés Polnaref aplaudiendo llorando por tanta hermosura que desprendía la pose de Llorian la de Davin era un poco tonta y de burla, mientras que la de Llorian era seria y elegante.

-Bien .- Dijo el italiano hijo de la cabeza de Dio y el cuerpo de Jonathan, que a su vez es el Tío de Joseph, Tío-abuelo de Josuke, Tio-bisabuelo de Jotarro, y teniendo en cuenta que su " padre "son hermanastros uno puro con ganas de quemar cosas para vencer al otro, y el otro inmortal y malvado que odia a los perros, porque siempre que aparece muere alguno, que antes tenía el pelo marrón y ahora rubio aunque sus padres sean rubios y peliazúl, y que da dicho Muda durante siete páginas seguidas ... Es decir Giorno - Ahora aremos el vaile de la tortura.

-¿Pero lo vamos a torturar? - Preguntó Llorian.

-No solo vamos a hacer un ridículo ridículo sobre el para que quede más en el riñón .- Dijo creando una rana que cantaba la canción maravillosa .- Pero necesito que se me unan dos personas.

Y directamente sin saber como se bailaba ni nada allí veías a Davin y Polnaref haciendo el ridículo encima de que parecía gustarle. Mista se específicamente apartado y luego también se unió.

Llorian se fué andando de ese lugar no le gustaba oír el ruido de los muros callendose por la descripción de los Stands de los bailarines.

Se encontraron a tres personas que estaban ablandando uno de ellos se fué. Era un tio con bigote rectangular y tenía la mano 120 ° y tenía una especie de brazalete rojo y repeinado, y el otro con barba y pelo largo con una corona de plantas espinosas y una bata blanca también tenía llagas en las manos y en los pies.

-Dicen que dormiremos en un hotel, y que no habrá las típicas muestras de gel, suerte que siempre llevo jabón ... ¿Eh ?, ¿Quién eres? - Dijo el tipo repeinado con una pistola en la mano

\- ¿Cuál es tu religión? - Pregunté la especie de bagabundo.

-Yo soy, Llorian York.

-¿Y eres Judío? - Dijo el repeinado con pintura de alemán.

-Relaja Adolfo eso no suena a un nombre Judío, Pedro, Lázaro, Judas o Howard. - Dijo el vagabundo. .. Pero sobreviví, me hice el muerto parando mi corazón con mi stand y colo ...

Llorian salió de allí, esa era gente muy rara, que parecian poderosas y tenian cara de mover millones de personas.

Llorian miró a Speedwagon que tenía una mirada de que si esos dos luchan alguien se sentirá ofendido.

-¡OYE TÚ! - Dijo una voz Salvaje.

Llorian se giró y una mano se le clavó en el pecho.

-¡Jajajaja! - Rió Dio .- ¡Ahora estas muerto! dios que soy yo.

-El único Dios aquí es Speedwagon ... y Tidgud ... y aveces y solo aveces Gudplass .- En ese momento a Josua Josefson se le cayó una lagrima por la mejilla.

Dio sacó su mano del pecho y Llorian llamó al suelo desangrando y Dio aprovechó para darle una patada en la cabeza.

Llorian comenzó a verlotodo negro y se preparó para la muerte en un intenso dolor.

Y ...

El dolor cesó y la herida se curó. El último grano de arena había caido.

\- 《Pero no me había muerto cuando me morí》 - Pensó Llorian.

-Casi mueres por culpa de ser confiado, un caballero de verdad nunca aria algo así ...- Dijo Joana d'arc que lo vió todo pero no hizo nada para evitarlo ... Llorian solo olló Blablablablabla Caballero de verdad blabla bla bla Caballero de verdad, caballero y verdad, blabla bla onor bla bla bla verdadero caballero bla bla bla bla blablabla bla la verdad sobre un caballero ...

-Pues ... ¡TU CARA SI QUE ES UN UN CABALLERO DE VERDAD! - La intentó insultar pero Llorian no sabe insultar, aunque para el sono muy guay.

Joana estaba muy sorprendida, nadie le había dicho algo así antes.

-Os acompañaré al hotel - Dijo Speedwagon. 

Continuará...

**_(Ciento muxo que no cea mas pero por lo menos es mejor, tube un problem con la plataforma, y _********_el procimno dia cer_****_á_****_ las primeras batallas)_**


End file.
